Return of Kid Flash
by sonamy123
Summary: He was never pose to die. Wally never pose to die. I have a plan to bring him back, even if that mean me not coming back.


Return of Kid Flash

**A/N: I really didn't like how the season ended and I don't believe Wally is dead just stuck in speed force.**

**Bart Pov**

It has been 3 weeks since Wally's death. Everyone is still sad about it trying to move on. Artemis rejoin the team as Tigress, Nightwing left saying he need a break, the Team is trying to move on but they still miss Wally. Then it's me. I…I still think I could've save Wally. I still believe Wally is still alive…he's just stuck in speed force like Barry was. I plan on brining Wally back. I haven't told anyone about my plan because they'll just say 'He's gone Bart or "Wally is dead'. But I don't believe Wally is dead because if he was Barry would be too when he went into speed force, but he came back so I believe Wally will too. Wally wasn't suppose to die, no one was too die. I will bring Wally back, Artemis boyfriend back Dick best friend back, Mary and Rudy son back, Iris and Barry nephew back, Don and Dawn cousin back, the Team comrade back. I will bring Wally my cousin back even if that means me not coming back.

**5 Months later**

I was on a mission with Barry in Central City. There was a huge fire at a elementary school. So we ran to the school like us speedsters do. I ran ahead of Barry that's when Barry said "You're doing great Wally, keep it up Kid". I just ran ahead ignoring what he said , I got to the school first ran in got people out and Barry came got anyone else who was still in the school. After everyone was safe we ran to a zeta-beta to go to the watchtower. "Bart I'm so sorry I- "Don't worry Barry. I understand no need to apologize. I know we look almost the same to looks, powers, and suit and name. It probably doesn't help that we look almost the same but I understand, I know. Barry shook his head "You both are your own person not the same. I'm still making this mistake it been over 5 months and I still haven't gotten it through my head I'm sorry Bart". We had arrived at the watchtower, I shook my head "It's fine Barry really Walls is family and always will be I'm not expecting you to get over that". After I said that I left him standing there and went to pay a visit to Wally. When I got there I stopped in front of his hologram, I looked at him then looked down at myself 'Hey Walls, how you been? Great I hope. Guess what happen today Walls, me and Barry was on a mission saving this elementary school that was on fire, Barry had called me your name. He misses you a lot Wally we all do, I do. I'm trying to make you proud by being Kid Flash but I think I'm not doing any good. I see the look in Barry eyes when he look at me think it you and not me and every time I walk through the zeta-beta and it's says Kid Flash name I know they think it you, then when they realize it's me they get that sad look in their eyes too. But don't worry Walls I know my plan will work it…it just have to work. Will I have to go I see you later Wally". I took one more glance at Wally then walked out thinking to myself that my plan has to work if I want to bring Wally back. I walked into my room **(A/N: each team member have their own room.)** change out of my hero costume an put on normal clothes. I walked out of my room to the living room where I saw the whole team sitting watching a movie. "What's up hermano" said Jamie. I said "Noting much, just got back from a mission with Barry". "Cool" Car said. Tim asked me do I want to watch a movie with them I said no thanks I'll pass. I said goodbye and head towards the zeta-beta and I was in a alley. I looked around to see if the coast is clear, which it was and walked down the sidewalk. I then walked into the park, then into the forest. Five minutes later I came upon a abandon building. I walked into the abandon building and closed the door behind me. I walked down the hallway then came to a stop at a door. I pulled out a key to unlock it, I open the door and walled in closing the door behind me. In the room is a high tech computer, tools, and other stuff. It took me weeks to find and carry all this stuff. My plan is to go into speed force like Wally did and bring him back. I have been doing research that if I go at top speed, faster then I ever have before, the kinetic energy would absorb around me that I will be transparent**(A/N: made all that up.)** and I will be in speed force and I could find Wally and get him out, even if that meant only one of us could make it back, it would be Wally.

**2 weeks later**

I will set my plan into motion in 2 days. The past 2 weeks I have been spending time with family and friends cause it maybe the last time I will spend time with them. I wrote a letter to them if I don't make it back telling them I'm sorry, I have to do this, to save Wally and bring him back that, I love them. I just hope they'll forgive after this.

**2 days later**

Today is the day I'll go into speed force and bring Wally back. I left the letter in my room at the watchtower. I looked at my room one last time and left. I arrived at Artic the same spot where Wally disappear. It started to thunder, I stared running around in circles at top speed, faster then I ever have before. Kinetic energy started to hit me at full force, I could feel it, l looked down and could see myself staring to disappear. Then I saw it, speed force , it was like a bright light of energy, it was calling to me. As it got brighter I heard yells say "BART!". I turned around and saw the Team, Justice League and my family running towards me. I gave them a smile and picked up speed into speed force then I was gone.

**Jamie Pov**

I was starting to get worried, Bart was usual up and in the kitchen for breakfast, but he wasn't so I decide to check on him. I walked down to his room and knocked on his door and said "Hey Bart, are you alright hermano". No answer. I was starting to get real worry now so I said "Bart I'm coming in". I walked in and saw he wasn't in there, his bed was still made. I then saw a letter on his bed, I picked it up and read it. When I finish I looked at it in shock, horror, anger, and hurt. I ran out the room into the living room where the team and all the justice league was there. I yelled "Bart's gone". I was received with 'What's' so I read the letter out loud._ Dear everyone, if you are reading this then I'm already gone. I plan on saving Wally. I have been planning this for months now in secret. I don't believe Wally is really dead because Barry was in speed force but he came back alive, I think Wally will too. It may be a chance that I will not be back, but if that mean Wally returning back I will give up my chance coming back to him. I hope you all will forgive me but I believe I'm doing the right thing. I will miss you all dearly. Love, Bart Allen. _When I was done I looked up and saw shock, anger, horror, saddens, and hurt on all of their faces. Then Nightwing stood up and said "We have to find Bart". "Yeah, but where?" asked Gar. I then heard the scarb said "The Impulse is in the Artic, that's where he'd go, the last place the former Kid Flash was". I then told everyone what the scarb told me. "Well lets go" said Nightwing. We all ran to the bio-ship. "Don't worry Bart well save you" I said. When we got there we saw Bart running so fast we ever seen him before, that's we saw a bright light and knew it was speed force. We all ran towards Bart yelling "BART!" as we ran and he must of heard us because he turned around and gave us a smile and then picked up speed. The light got brighter we had to cover are eyes, as the light died down we saw the light and Bart was gone.

**Bart Pov**

I open my eyes I saw blue clouds, green grass, the I saw a figure. It must be Wally! I stared running towards the figure yelling "Wally". The figure turn around it was Wally! I knew he was still alive I just knew it. I came to a stop and looked up to him and he looked down towards me. He then said "Bart what are you doing here".

**Wally Pov**

It have been so long since I seen home. I miss everyone terribly, but I miss Artemis the most. When I knew I was going slower than Barry and Bart and I was started to be transparent, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I remember me say Artemis is going to me and don't get me started on mom and dad, then I looked over to Barry, told him to tell her, then I was gone in that bright light, speed force. So here I was now in speed force doing what us speedster does best. Run. As I was thinking to myself I heard a voice yell out 'Wally". I thought I was just imaging it since I'm the only one here cause when I first got here I checked to see if I was. I heard the voice again yelling out my name. It sounded so familiar, it sounded like Bart…wait a minute Bart! It couldn't be, I turned around and saw it was Bart! Running towards me then he came to a stop in front of him. He looked up at me and I looked down at him, I then said "Bart what are you doing here".

**Bart Pov**

"Wally I'm here to bring you back home. Everyone miss you, I miss you, they all thought you were dead. But I still believed you were alive cause Barry was in speed force and he came back so I thought why wouldn't you. For the past 5 months I was working on a plan on how to bring you back and it worked now it's time to bring you back home Wally". Wally looked at me and smiled,"Home". "I never thought I would be able to go back, but you came here and brining me back home thank you Bart thank you" he said. "Now lets get you back home" I said. "Sure wait…what do you mean me…you are coming back with me Bart…right?" I sigh and looked at him "No I'm not going back with you Wally. This was part of my plan. Come into speed force and bring you back home even if that meant me not coming back" I said to him. "Bart you can't Bart you have to come back . Your friends and family are going to miss you, I'll miss you Bart we all will. Besides who will be Kid Flash if you don't come back" he said. "You will. Wally I was never made out to be Kid Flash, When you 'died' and I put on that costume I felt like a fraud. When everyone saw me they saw you Wally and I felt guilty. They miss you, we look almost exactly alike when I'm in the costume, your costume. I can see the sadness in their eyes and now you can go back and be Kid Flash so they won't be sad anymore" I said. "What about you though" he said. "Don't worry Walls I'll be fine. I'm just glad your alive and returning home. I've done what I came to do. I came save Barry from death, save Jamie from being on mode, to change the past so it wouldn't become the future I came from and came into speed force to find you and bring you home. My part is done now it's time for you to go home, it's time for the return of Kid Flash" I said. "I'll miss you Bart and thank you for coming and finding me. I'll never forget you" he said. I walked up to him and gave me a hug, he gave me one back. We pulled apart from the hug and I said "Take care Wally". "You too Bart and how do I get out of here?" he said "Oh just keep going straight until you feel a pull and that's the way out. Oh and when you get out tell everyone I'll miss them and I'm sorry". "Don't worry Bart I'll will, bye Bart" he said. "Bye Wally" I said. And then he took of running just where I told him to go then there was a bright light and then he was gone. I sigh "Well it look like it's just you Bart". I looked around and did what speedsters do best…run and that what I did. I ran with the wind.

**Wally Pov**

I ran straight just like Bart told me and I felt this pull of energy and then came a bright light. I open my eyes and saw everyone standing there with a look of shock on their faces and I smile to them and said "You guys miss me?" Artemis was the first to recover from shock and came running towards me then lugged at me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back tightly to me missing having her in my arms. I lifted her chin so she was looking at me, I looked into those beautiful gray eyes and kissed her what I wasn't able to do for months. We broke apart and we hugged again and what felt like years, we pull apart she looked up at me and then slapped me! "Ow! Babe why you do that for". "Because I'm mad at you Wallace Rudolph West. I thought you were dead so did everyone else. I swear you ever do that again Baywatch and I'll personally hurt you. Don't you dare do that to me again Wally I thought I lost you" she said then started crying. I couldn't stand to see her cry so I brought her into my arms and hugged her and said to her "I'll never do that again. I promise and I love you". She then looked up at me and said "I love you too". We pulled apart and looked to see everyone smiling and coming up to us saying 'We miss you Wally', 'Never do that again', or 'Good to have you back'. Then Jamie asked "Where Bart?" At this everyone was looking at me. I hung my head and then looked up towards everyone and said "He wanted me to tell everyone that he'll miss you, not to forget him and his sorry". Everyone had sadness all over their faces or was crying. Then we all just stood their in silence remembering Bart, memories we had with him and what he had done for us and then decide to go home. We all walled back to the bio-ship and I turned around and whisper "Goodbye Bart and thank you". I felt the wind pick up and heard a whisper day "Your welcome" it sounded like Bart. Smiling I turned around and continue walking to the bio-ship thinking to myself that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Bart and hoping we would see each other again.

**A/N: There will be a squeal to this. **


End file.
